Fiery Eyed, Fiery Hair
by MistySeas
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets Ronni, a fiery haired girl, with a fiery spirit to match. Can he handle her? In my story, Jack is not the captain of the Black Pearl yet. It has some similarities to the movies, but not a ton. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE(Except for Ronni. .. . ).


**Fiery Eyed, Fiery Hair**

**Chapter One: **Find It!

By:** MistySeas**

**~Jack~**

The boat rocked back and forth, causing Jack to sway whilst up in the shrouds. He loved climbing to the top main mast, up to the crow's nest. It was almost as if nothing in the world mattered. He was free. It was for this specific reason that he was a pirate; the freedom of it all. That and it was just plain fun. Once he got into the nest he closed his eyes, and let the sea salt spray hit his face. Suddenly, he heard Captain Barbossa yell from below, causing him to be pushed from his daydream. "Aghhh, I cannot find me golden watch! Which a ye mangy dogs took it?! Eh?!" I quickly rushed down from the shrouds, and landed on the main deck with a slight, "Oomph," next to Pintel, and observed what was happening. Pintel must have seen my expression of confusion, because he nudged me and said, "Cap'n lost his watch. He took it off before we left, and put it in his cabin so it would stay 'safe', much good that did 'im. Now he thinks one of us stole it." I looked around seeing if anyone would fess up to the deed, but everyone was as silent as the clam waters we were sailing on right now. Ragetti spoke up and said, ". . . Maybe someone, uh, took it sir, while we were on the mainland?" Captain turned around to face him, and said, "Aiy, you blundering idiot, you could be right for once. . . " He turned to Pintel and said, "Ye moron! It had to have been you who took it! Ye were on watch while we went on land!" He marched over to where Pintel stood and grabbed him by his collar. Stuttering, Pintel spit out, "Okay fine! I fell asleep while on duty! There I said it! But I ain't gone and stolen from me own cap'n! I swear on me life!"Barbossa eyed him before droppoing hik and saying, "That's it! Turn the ship around! We are finding that watch, and we are going to wring the thief that stole it in the first place!" I found it rather odd that the captain was so intent on finding this one watch, I mean, I knew it was important to him in some way, because he never took it off, well, almost never, but it had to be more than just gold to him if he was willing to agree with Ragetti AND believe Pintel about something. . . Nonetheless I shrugged it off, and flashed a grin, as I climbed to help the rest of the lads open the sails so we could be off back toward the mainland once again.

**~Ronni~**

Oh, this had to be my greatest achievement yet. I stole from a pirate ship! The dolts didn't have anything onboard practically. All I found and took was the golden watch that I now grinned at resting in my hand. I mainly did it for fun anyways, I mean, my shift had ended in the forge and there was nothing else to do, so I figured I'd raid the pirate ship! But really, they were all morons. They only left one man aboard the ship to lookout, and he was asleep! Well, their problem, not mine. I bet they bribed the dock's manager or something, because there was NO way that the manager would have just let a pirate ship dock for a small amount to keep his trap shut. I ignored the sideways, disapproving scowls that I got from women, men and children as a raced by on my way to the forge. I was the only girl in town, or anywhere that I know of that wore pants. Well, everyone mainly freaked out about the jeans, but no one liked my boots, long-sleeved shirt, and my jacket either. But I didn't give a fuck about what they thought anyways. Women should be equal to men. In fact, if there should be a superior gender, it should be the women! I mean, we do all the work, and what do we get? Nothing! It got me steamed just thinking about it. I huffed, as I quickly, but quietly pushed open the wooden barn door, to the Blacksmith's forge, so I wouldn't wake up Henry. Henry was the owner of the forge, and he took me in when I was just a kid. He told me that he found me outside his door one night, crying, so he has been taking care of me ever since. The thing is, I want to repay him as much as I can, so I do most of the work around here now, and I try to find things like this watch to help pay in any way that I can. Henry's getting pretty old though, so he sleeps most of the time. But that's fine, because he taught me how to forge metal, so I can do the work anyways. I sat down and stared at the watch, studying all of its nicks and its handiwork. I set it down on the table as I started to drift off. . . .

A loud **_BAM!_** Woke me up, and I scrambled to get up, as I realized it was gunfire! I looked over to Henry only to find that he was gone! _Great. _I thought to myself. _Just wonderful. Now I need to find him to make sure he is alright._ I walked over to the chair he was snoozing on, what seemed like a moment ago, only to find a note that read:

"_Dear Veronica," I_ groaned. I really hated it when he used my full name.

"_Pirates are on the mainland. Stay inside, and guard the forging supplies. I'll be fine, and I know you will be too. Be back later,_

_Henry."_

WHAT?! How long was I asleep?! How did I miss a whole pirate invasion, and why didn't Henry wake me up?! This is bad. REALLY bad. If he really thinks that I am staying inside then he is crazier than I thought.


End file.
